My Wish
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Dean has been wanting his brother for a long time but has managed to hide it. But now under the spell of the Djinn, he's getting what he wanted. Will he want to leave this dream world? Or go back to the Sam he fell for in the first place? 2x20 AU, Wincest, Rated M to be on the safe side. Don't like? Don't read. Drabble style.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Okay, come pick me up." Sam sounded like he was moving around and Dean rolled his eyes. In his mind, he couldn't see how Genie could be so dangerous and he knew he didn't need Sam's help.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stop and check it out quick. I'll be back soon." And with that he hung up the phone. He was sure Sam would be annoyed when he got back but he just needed some time for himself. The night before he had another dream featuring himself and Sam doing not so brotherly things and he needed some space to clear his head. Because every time he looked at Sam, all he could picture was Sam holding his hands above his head as Sam dominated him; Sam and him cuddling after long night filled with them making love; Sam declaring his love for Dean. Dean knew that it was all a dream, but he couldn't stop what his mind conjured whenever he looked at his little brother.

Dean sighed, running a hand down his face, his green eyes were darkened by the troubles running through his mind. He got to the abandoned building and parked the car, his eyes running over the place. If there was a Djinn in there, there were surely a lot of places to hide. Depending on how many victims he had. With narrowed eyes, Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk where he got out his silver knife and slowly dipped it into the lamb's blood Sam insisted they got when he suspected it could be a Djinn. He didn't bother grabbing anything else, he knew nothing else would help him.

"Let's just get this over with," he sighed to himself as he strode to the doors ahead. He turned on his flashlight and kept the knife at the ready. It didn't take long before an odd sensation ran down his spine. He was being watched. He stopped and tilted his head a little before whirling around a corner, ready to plunge the knife into whatever was there but the hallway was empty. Dean frowned, he had be sure that there had been someone there. But then he got shoved forward into the wall and he gasped, knocking his elbow back into the head of whatever was holding him. He managed to turn around and saw a man (if he could be called that) extremely tatted up with glowing blue eyes.

"Well, aren't you beautiful?" Dean smirked but then groaned as he went flying back into the wall, the Djinn's foot still in the air. Dean blinked and then thing was in front of him, his hand glowing and trying to touch Dean. Dean struggled and tried to push the man's arm away but despite his strength, the Djinn barely moved. Then the glowing hand touched Dean's forehead and things started to go blurry.

"Sammy," he mumbled before going unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

With a gasp, Dean shot up in a sitting position. A TV playing had him looking up with a confused expression. What the hell? Where was he? He glanced around the room, seeing some dirty clothes laying around that were his, a suit jacket over the back of a chair in the corner. He twisted himself and his feet gently landed on the wood flooring. He pushed himself up into a standing position, his eyes continuously roaming the room before landing on his cellphone. Sam would know what was up.

Dean made his way out of the bedroom and into a living room. Whose apartment was he in? What the hell did that damn Djinn do to him? He sighed loudly and scrolled through the contacts in his phone until he got to Sam's number and pressed the call button. As the phone rang, he saw some pictures and walked over to see some pictures of him and Sam. He smiled a bit at the happy look on Sam's face and he was shocked at how happy he looked as well.

"Dean?" a voice heavy sleep answered the phone and Dean winced as he looked out the window. It looked late.

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me." He answered before pacing the apartment. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" Dean could hear some rustling like bed sheets.

"What are you talking about, Dean? Are you okay?" Sam sounded really worried.

"I don't know, I woke up and I don't know where I am."

"What?!" Sam growled. "What do you remember, Dean? Don't worry, we'll figure this out." The soothing tone shocked Dean but he shrugged it off.

"Well there was the Djinn and—"

"Oh," there was sigh of relief. "You're drinking." Sam snorted and there was a chuckle. "You really had me worried for a second, babe."

"Babe?" Dean muttered and went back to look at the pictures before freezing at a picture. It was one of those cheesy couple pictures that couples took while kissing. And it featured him… and Sam kissing.

"You're just drunk, Dean." Sam sighed and it sounded like he was back in bed. "Are you at some bar?"

"N-no. Apartment." Dean managed to choke out as he relooked over all the pictures. The closeness between him and his brother was borderline too close to be considered normal. What had that damn Djinn do to him?

"You're home and safe. Good." And then there was this chuckle that drew Dean's attention. It was husky and made his breath catch. "I think it's pretty cute you drunk dialed me. You must really miss me to be drove to drinking," Dean swallowed as the situation started to crash into his system. "Don't worry, I miss you, too. And when I come home tomorrow, I'll show you how much."

Sam was definitely hitting on him and his body was definitely responded. Dean didn't know to respond and a shaky breath left him. Sam laughed in his ear.

"You're really drunk, go sleep it off and I'll see you tomorrow for the dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Dean managed to get out.

"Sleep tight, love you." And then Sam hung up the phone. Dean kept the phone by his ear for another minute or two before blinking a few times stupidly. He saw some mail and put his phone down to pick up the mail.

"Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Wesson… what the hell?" He and Sammy weren't related? He swallowed but then saw the address. "Lawrence?" Why were they in Lawrence? He went to the couch and collapsed onto it. His head was spinning. He and Sam weren't related, and they were together. Maybe the Djinn did grant wishes? There was no way he and Sam could be together related and so it must have changed things so they could be together. He rolled his head to the side when he saw another picture frame but froze, his breath escaping him in a rush.

"No…" And then he was on his feet, rushing to the bedroom to put clothes on. He grabbed the car keys on the side table by the bed and was running out the door. He needed to see if it were true. Needed to see if his mother was really alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The Impala screeched to a halt in front of the house that he had never wanted to go to again. But Dean didn't hesitate as he rushed out of the car and ran up to the front door, banging on the door, hitting the doorbell. The outside light flicking on, shocked him out of banging and stepped back, his breaths coming in quick and fast. The door opened slowly to reveal someone he never thought he'd see again. Her hair was still long and blonde, her eyes bluer than ever.

"Dean? What are you doing here so late? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Mary Winchester asked with a worried frown as her son stared at her with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Mom?" He choked out before stepping forward to fall into her arms. He hugged her tight, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Oh, wow!" His mother wheezed out and Dean set her back down. "What's going on, Dean? You're scaring me." Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom." He choked out and she pulled him inside slowly. His eyes never left her face as she closed the door. He followed her into the living room before pausing at the pictures laid out. Pictures of him graduating High School, with Sammy, with his dad. "What did you used to say to me before bed every night?" He asked as he whirled to face and she jumped.

"What?" She frowned.

"Mom, please. Just answer the question." Dean pleaded. He needed to know if this was all true. If this was really his mother.

"That angels were watching over you." Mary answered and Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He pulled her into another hug and she patted his back softly.

"I'm so happy to see you, Mom."

"You're drunk," his mother sighed as she pulled back and Dean shook his head. "Let's get you up into the guest room so you can sleep this off." She said and grabbed his arm, leading her up the stairs. "Sam isn't going to be happy with you tomorrow when he gets here." Sammy? What?

"What?" He asked, shaken out of his staring.

"You know how he feels about you driving when you've been drinking." Mary sighed as she pulled the sheets down on the bed. "You listen to your boyfriend about as much as you listen to me." She snorted in amusement and a small smile tugged at his lip. His boyfriend. Sammy.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked, peaking back out into the hallway, shocked his father hadn't come to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh dear, you've really been drinking." His mother sighed. "He's gone, remember Dean?"

"Gone?" He paled and his hands shook. "How?" He demanded.

"You know, the stroke while he was sleeping." His mother said as she pulled him to the bed and got his jacket off of him.

"Oh, good." He muttered but his mother heard him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Uh, I just meant good he went peacefully." Not like he had before.

"Mhm." His mother pushed him onto the bed. "You rest now, okay?" She kissed his forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Dean fell back on the bed with a smile. Yes, his dad was gone but it wasn't fighting monster or giving his life for his son, it was peaceful, normal. His mother was still alive, and he had Sammy how he had wanted him for years. Maybe the Djinn wasn't so evil after all. He pulled off his boots and rolled over on his side, a small smile on his lips that didn't want to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"…you're leaving now?" He heard and groaned, rubbing his face into a really soft pillow.

"Yeah, he showed up here around three AM or so, completely drunk." Another pause. Who was talking on the phone?

"I know, Sam, but he was asking about his dad! I couldn't even scold him. He was acting nothing I've seen since his father passed."

Sam? He opened his eyes and gaped at the soft blue sheets there were around him. It wasn't a dream! He grinned and sat up, stretching. But then there was an unnatural coldness to the air that had him freezing for a moment and looking around. He jumped when he saw in a girl in white, just standing there staring at him. He rubbed at his eyes and looked again to see the girl was gone. He swallowed at the rock that formed in his stomach but he pushed it away. He had other things to focus on. Like his mother that was alive! He got out of the bed and made his way downstairs where he saw him mother hanging up the phone.

"Hi, Mom!" He grinned at her and yawned. She smiled at him.

"How's the hangover?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and he blinked a few times. Right, to her, nothing was different.

"Eh, have had worse." He shrugged and headed into the kitchen. He was starving. "Sorry about last night, whatever I did." He said, frowning. He didn't like pretending but he would happily do so now to get this new life going.

"It's fine, you just really worried me." Mary sighed as she followed her son to the fridge. "Want me to make you something?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"Thanks," he nodded and sat at the table, watching her put together a sandwich for him.

"Just so you know, Sam is mad at you." Mary said and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you drove here last night while you were very much so drunk."

"Oh." He breathed out.

"Yeah, but that boy loves you too much to really do anything other than scold you." Mary laughed and his heart warmed. His mother was happy, he was happy, Sammy was happy. It was perfect. Plus, he was amused at the thought of Sam scolding him for anything. But he was also curious. He wondered what this Sam was like. How different was he from his Sammy? Well, this Sam was his Sammy now…

"When will he get here?" He asked as she placed a sandwich in front of him.

"Not too long, a few hours. That boy works too much." Mary sighed as she sat at the table next to Dean. "Don't get me wrong, he's a great lawyer, but him taking cases so far away…" Mary shook her head but Dean was beaming. Sam was a lawyer? That was great! He was able to be what he wanted.

"Sammy's great," he murmured and his mother smiled at him with warm eyes.

"I'm so happy you two found each other. I'm happy he makes you so happy." She said as he dug into the sandwich.

"Mom… do you think it's weird I'm with Sam?" Dean asked and she frowned, tilting her head. "I mean, weird me being with a man?"

"Oh, no dear! I always figured you would. In high school you definitely had girlfriends but you always seemed more interested in your boyfriends. I never cared. Your father preferred you with girls, I think, but he liked Sam." Mary smiled sadly and he nodded. Good, so there was no weirdness with him being Sam. Good. Again, he felt like this was the perfect life. Almost… too perfect but he pushed that thought away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting this. I hope you like it. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Hey, Ma? Want me to mow your lawn for you?" Dean asked as he looked out the window two hours later. He was getting antsy. He wanted to see Sammy, make sure with his own eyes that the two were really together.

"Uhm, sure? You've never mowed the lawn without being forced to." His mother muttered from where she was sitting on the couch. Dean frowned, did the Dean she knew not appreciate her enough? His eyes narrowed. He'd make up for it, he promised himself as he went out to the back where the shed was and got out the lawn mower.

It didn't take long to mow the lawn and afterwards, he grabbed a beer and sat out on the front steps, relaxing, trying to cool his body down. It was a pleasant day but mowing had definitely heated him up. He leaned back and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the sun on his skin. He hadn't really ever let himself pause lately to just relax, and it felt great. He heard a car and then a door slam which caused him to open his eyes to see some chick looking car, but he couldn't focus on the car. His eyes were glued to the tall figure slowly making its way to him. The hazel eyes he knew so well had a glint in them he'd never seen before, the brown locks falling into said eyes.

"Sammy…" he breathed out and got to his feet, meeting him half-way.

"Dean." Sam grinned before pulling Dean to him, his lips crashing into Dean's. Dean froze for a second in shock and then he was kissing Sam. All the pent up emotions he had never been able to get out before were suddenly pouring out of him and into the kiss. Dean's hands were holding Sam to him closely by the hips, Sam holding Dean's face between his hands. It felt like a long time passed before Sam pulled back. Dean frowned and leaned up to follow him. Sam let out a chuckle and Dean opened his eyes to see Sam smiling at with warm eyes. "I missed you, too."

"Sammy," Dean sighed out and tears filled his eyes. God, could this really be real? Could Sam really love him?

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam frowned with worry, running a hand down Dean's cheek.

"I… Just…" Dean didn't know what to say and shook his head. Sam pulled Dean to him again, holding his boyfriend to his chest. Dean closed his eyes at the embrace and clutched his brother…boyfriend, tightly.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay." Sam whispered in Dean's ear and Dean nodded before pulling back.

"Sorry," Dean cleared his throat. "Just had a weird dream last night." He lied, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"I wonder why," Sam sighed and shook his head. "Your mother told me that you drove here last night! Why would you drive when you were so drunk?" The anger in Sam's voice shocked Dean and he gaped at the taller man for a second before shaking his head.

"I passed out before I called you, had this dream where we weren't together and my parents were both dead." He lied, it wasn't a dream but it was no longer the reality he lived in so perhaps it could count as a dream.

"Yeah, you were pretty weird on the phone. Even when drunk you're game to get… naughty." Sam chuckled but he still looked pretty worried.

"I just… had to make sure Mom was okay." Dean shrugged and Sam nodded.

"Next time, just… call her or something, okay? I about had a heart attack when your mother told me that you had drove over last night."

"Sorry, Sammy," he sighed and Sam nodded his head once.

"I assume you don't have the gift we got for Mary in the Impala?"

"Gift?" Dean frowned and Sam eyed him oddly for a minute.

"Yeah… the gift for your mother's birthday?" Sam supplied and Dean gaped at him. "You forgot?" Sam's eyes widened.

"I must have…" Oh God, he felt like crap now.

"It's okay. I need to shower and… so do you." Sam smirked at Dean. "We need to go home to get ready, anyways." The heat in Sam's eyes had lust stirring in Dean and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Home… we should go home." Was his voice suddenly deeper? Sam winked at him before passing by Dean.

"Let's go let Mary know we're going home to get ready." Sam said but Dean stayed where he was, watching Sam go up to the front door, his eyes glued to Sam's ass in the tighter jeans. "We have time for that later, Dean." Sam called in an amused tone that had Dean's eyes snapping up to his before a slight flush ran over Dean's cheeks.

"S-sorry." Dean managed to get out before following Sam into the house, but Sam caught his arm, bending to brush his lips by Dean's ear.

"Oh, look all you want. But I promise that when we get home, I'll be doing a lot more than just looking." Dean shivered and then Sam was striding into the living room, calling for Mary. Dean stared after him before smirking a bit and running up the stairs to get his jacket and keys. He couldn't wait to get alone with Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting this. I hope you like it. (:**

**WARNING: Smut scene pretty much. Don't like lemons? Skip this chappy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Sam had said something about needing gas so Dean went back to the apartment, having to double back when he missed it. It was a good thing Sam wasn't following him or else he'd know something was up. He wondered how different the Dean his mother and this Sam know was from him. Would it be like a huge personality change? Or pretty much the same? His mind flickered back to that girl he saw and felt cold, an odd ache in his body. Who was taking care of the supernatural things out there? Did hunters exist in this new world? They had to. He hoped so, anyway. He liked the idea of having a simple life with Sammy.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up from the floor. He had somehow made his way into the bedroom and onto the bed. He still had on his boots and jacket, the Impala's keys in his hands. "Dean?"

"In here, Sammy," Dean called back and then cleared his throat. Seconds later, Sam appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face that disappeared when he saw Dean.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, slowly walking up to Dean who just watched him. Again, he was struck by how attractive Sam was and amazed that Sam was his. But a part of him was aching. This Sam wasn't the Sammy he taught how to read, or helped with homework. What happened to his brother Sam? "What's gotten into you today?"

"N-Nothing. I'm fine," Dean said and forced a smile on his face. Sam frowned and knelt down in front of Dean, untying the laces in his boots.

"You are not fine," Sam quietly said, but there was no anger in his voice like Dean would expect. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Sam about the old world, he'd think he was crazy.

Once his boots were off, Sam stood and helped Dean out of his jacket, taking the keys from his hand and taking his phone out of his jacket's pocket to plug it in to charge. Emotions were welling inside him and he didn't know what to do with them or how to deal with them. Sam kept quiet as he pulled Dean to his feet and led him to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was down to his boxers that he realized he was about to be naked in front of Sam. It was weird, and a bit hot. Then he was naked and Sam was turning on the water in the shower before gently pushing Dean in. He had his head under the water with his eyes closed when Sam joined him, his arms wrapping around him from behind. Dean jumped a bit but didn't pull away. Instead he leaned back into Sam's arms, relishing in the heat that was pouring off of him.

"Whatever it is, I'm here," Sam murmured into Dean's ear, his breath caressing Dean's ear. A shiver ran through his body and Sam's face lowered until his lips were brushing Dean's neck.

Sam kissed Dean's neck softly, his hands running over his chest in gentle, relaxed movements but the built up lust in Dean's body had him hardening quite quickly and pushing into the hands on his body. But Sam's hands never went lower than Dean's waist. He was being a tease.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped out when Sam bit into his neck and then licked the skin to soothe the bite. He pushed back into Sam's body, feeling Sam's hard cock pressed against his ass. He wiggled his hips so that his ass would rub up against Sam and was rewarded with a moan. "Stop teasing," Dean growled out, spinning in Sam's arms to face the taller man.

"Or what?" Sam grinned down at him, his eyes dark with lust and something else Dean didn't dare hope for. "Because we both know who's the bottom of this relationship, and it ain't me, Dean."

"Then prove it," Dean breathed out as Sam lowered his face to Dean's.

"Gladly," Sam said and then his mouth was hot and hard on Dean's, nipping at his lips and licking the stings but Dean just pushed himself up into the kiss, needing more. When Sam's tongue swiped, looking for entrance into Dean's mouth, Dean didn't hesitate to open up and moaned embarrassingly loud when Sam's tongue slid against his.

Sam's hands made their way down to Dean's ass, massaging and pulling the two muscular globes apart, his fingers brushing Dean's hole. Dean hadn't ever let a guy inside him before so he was nervous. He was always the one to top, but with Sam, the idea of being dominated and being the bottom was turning him on something fierce. Gently, Sam's fingers made their way into Dean's tight hole. First just on finger, then two, then the two were scissoring and then three were curling inside him and had him gasping and bucking into Sam's body. Sam's mouth stole all the sounds, his tongue mapping out Dean's mouth. Dean was getting frustrated, though. Sam hadn't touched his dick since he started and he would lean back when Dean would seek relief. If it wasn't turning him on so much, Dean would have probably decked him.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked in a low tone and Dean nodded jerkily, turning easily as Sam faced him towards the wall. Sam's hands were large and hot on his hips as Sam brushed his cock back and forth over Dean's prepped hole.

"Sam," Dean whined and tried to push back into Sam but the hands on his hips kept him from being able to move.

"Needy, I like it. Keep your hands on the wall."

Then Sam was pushing slowly into him and Dean's eyes watered a bit when Sam didn't stop but it was a good burn. When he was finally in all the way, Sam stopped and kissed Dean's shoulder blades, his fingers flexing on Dean's hips. After a minute or two, Dean was trying to get Sam to move. He _needed _him to. Sam seemed to get what Dean was doing because he pulled out nice and slow before jamming back in. Dean was ready for some more pain but a hot spike of pleasure ran through him and he gasped out Sam's name who chuckled before getting in a rhythm that was hard but steady. At least until Dean was whimpering and begging for release, then Sam's pace picked up until he was plunging in and out of Dean, his hands tight on Dean's hips. Dean knew he'd have bruises and the thought only made him more hot._  
><em>

"Sammy, please. So close..." Dean whimpered and one of Sam's hands left it's spot on his hip to reach around and grab Dean's cock. It took only a few, hard thrusts and Dean was cumming, squirting his release all over the shower wall and Sam's hand. Sam followed him after a few more thrusts into Dean, letting out a low groan before resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Damn. I needed that," Sam said and pulled out of Dean who winced but was too happy in his post-come state to really care. "You alright?"

"'M good." Dean got out after a minute and faced Sam who was smiling at him gently.

"You look better. More... you." Sam said and rinsed his hand off in the spray of the shower before running a hand down Dean's face.

"Guess I just needed to get fucked." Dean shrugged and Sam laughed, his smile wide, showcasing his dimples. Dean loved that full smile. It was like looking at the sun.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Sam chuckled and leaned down to softly kiss Dean, just a brushing of lips but it hit Dean harder than anything else they had done. There was emotion the action, and in Sam's eyes.

"I don't deserve you." Dean said and then wondered where the hell it came from but Sam just slowly shook his head and kissed Dean again.

"You do." Sam said and reached for Dean's hand to give it a soft squeeze. "I love you, Dean."

Tears welled in Dean's eyes. He never thought he'd hear that from Sam, at least not in that way. It made him happy and sad but as Sam's eyes searched his face, looking a little concerned, Dean could only lean up to kiss Sam.

"I love you, too, Sam."

Again, in the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was all too perfect.


End file.
